Narciso
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: La única verdad que existía era que él era perfecto, inigualable... había sido esculpido tanto por dioses como por demonios. Él era Sabaku no Gaara.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto y yo no obtengo beneficio económico alguno.**

Notas de la autora: Hola, gracias por pasarse a leer este pequeño shot. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**********Narciso**

Por: chibiichigo

Contemplaba, al igual que todas las tardes en que se encontraba aburrido en la oficina del Kazekage, la villa oculta de la Arena. Por momentos no podía reprimir el rencor y el odio que le invadía y que causaba que su rostro perdiera su nívea apariencia, pero siempre lograba volver a un periodo de aparente calma. Le resultaba tanto onírico como irónico estar encontrarse salvaguardando y protegiendo a los mismos habitantes que le habían temido, rechazado y maltratado en los años de su más tierna infancia… pero a la vez una sensación de supremacía le corroía desde lo más profundo de lo que llamaba consciencia: sólo él, que había soportado las injurias de la vida incluso antes de nacer, era capaz de llevar a esa ciudad perdida en medio de las dunas. Él era mejor que todos, no por nada era Sabaku no Gaara.

Si tuviera que pensar en un motivo, sólo se le ocurriría ese: era mejor que todos los demás… un demonio que sólo se amaba a sí mismo y había logrado erigirse como el único ser digno de existir, incluso frente a su más odiado rival: Sasuke Uchiha. Sí, él había resultado el soberano vencedor de esa batalla incluso antes de que ésta hubiese dado inicio porque, a final de cuentas, no había nadie que pudiera hacerle negar si motivo para existir.

Había sido testigo de unos ojos tristes y de una apariencia vengativa… alguien que parecía tan igual a él en tantos sentidos que le erizaba la piel pero había logrado mostrarle que NADIE podía compararse jamás con él, que su mirada turquesa llena de soledad no podría ser jamás superada por nadie, que su vida regida sólo por las muertes ajenas no era nada menos que totalmente superior. Toda su vida se reducía a él, porque no necesitaba a nadie más. Era perfecto de la cabeza a los pies…

Se separó un poco de la ventana, sólo para permitirse por un momento ver el reflejo de su cuerpo contra el cristal. Su perfecta piel, su acicalada apariencia, sus orbes claros, su carmesí cabellera que semejaba tanto a la sangre que había corrido por sus manos tantas veces ya. Su exterior tan inocente que hacía un perfecto contraste con su marchito corazón y con las heridas ya cicatrizadas en su alma… algo tan siniestramente perfecto que le parecía esculpido por los mismos dioses. O por el más siniestro demonio.

No había motivo para negar nada. Estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por todo lo que había logrado de su vida sin tener nada para comenzar… Poder, armonía, dirección y amor. Sí, se había demostrado que tenía amor para dar hacia la única persona que jamás le había fallado en el mundo, aquel que siempre se había mantenido a su lado, el único que podía apreciar lo trágicamente bella que era su propia existencia: él mismo.

Siempre había superado los obstáculos que se le presentaban con su fuerza y su inteligencia. Nunca había tenido a nadie que se le acercara o alejara con un motor diferente al miedo, lo que hacía a todos unas piezas descartables dentro de sus planes. Todo lo había hecho él solo, si estaba en la posición que ocupaba era solamente por su esfuerzo, por su superioridad, por su existencia… Sí, él era el único al que tenía que agradecer, el único de quien podía depender, el único ser digno de su impuro amor.

¿Por qué?

Porque él era el mejor, el ser más perfecto que alguna vez había puesto un pie sobre la tierra, el encargado de destruir todas las miserables existencias que estorbaran en su camino… Aquel que renacía día con día de sus cenizas. No necesitaba a nadie más; él era Sabaku no Gaara, el hombre que se sabía esculpido tanto por dioses como por demonios.

Nada más que un perfecto narciso… pero hasta en ello perfecto.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. No tienen una idea de cuántas ganas tenía de hacer esta pequeña historia porque creo que así es como se ve Gaara realmente... además yo lo amo por su autosuficiencia y por su arrogante soberbia.

Kissus,

c.


End file.
